Book 1: A Strougle to Speak
by Turband
Summary: A side story taking place in south Westeros during The War of the Five Kings, with six new characters Andros, Zhi Mi, Oscur, Aalyson, Joseth and Barlan. Giving the series a new perspective, of people who have relatively no power or voice in the matters of Westeros and their denizens.
1. Andros

"What the fuck!?", asked Andros.

"That is all that has happened in the last sixteen years", answered the bartender.

"So, alright let me get this straight, Aerys goes mad, then Fatty Baratheon dethrones him, then, fatball was killed while hunting, after that, his son, Little Shit becomes king, decapitates Ned Stark, everybody starts fighting each other, lusting for the throne due to rumors that; Little Shit is product of nasty incest, and out of all of this, Bobby starts calling the shots in the north, is that how it goes?".

"Pretty much".

"Damn, well thank you for the update".

Andros left the bartender's table, then approached a table far in the corner of the bar, where a very large black man was looking as if scouting the bar, and an average sized eastern woman, drinking her ale as if she did not gave a damn about anything. "So what is new in homeland of yours" asked the woman, "not much, death, incest, war, you know, the usual", answered Andros.

The black man drank his ale, "So nottin ha' changed?", "not exactly, the players have changed, but the game is very much the same horseshit, I mean, I was only away what, sixteen years?". The woman rested adjacent on the wall adjacent to her, yawned and said, "Let's go back to free cities then, if nothing new here", "No Zhi-Mi, on the contrary, we must stay, journey north, where the war is present, these… kings have bloody ways to settle their differences, but instead of resolving their own issues themselves, they turn to bloodshed, and the innocent of Westeros are caught in the middle, powerless, in a position where they can die any day, that is what happens when powerful men play the game of thrones".

The black man stood up, like a rising tide. "I prepare da horses then", "Is this going to be another fight for the innocent quest?" asked Zhi-Mi, "Unfortunately yes, Oscur, Zhi-Mi, are you ready to venture into other people's problems?" asked Andros.

"No, please not again".

"Not this shit again".

"I appreciate your enthusiasm people, off we go!".


	2. Aalyson

"You shall wed Styben, and that is the end of it". yelled the castellan, "Fuck Styben, and fuck you father, I am exhausted with you, this castle, and this family" responded Aalyson, the castellan rapidly rose, and swung the back of his hand towards Aalyson, she caught his hand, kicked her father in the groin, then spat on his bald head, and walked away, as she was walking away, the castellan blurted "You are no daughter of mine, abandon this place and rot among scum, you whore!".

Aalyson opened the door for the armory, put on a leather armor, cut her hair with a dagger, which she later sheathed among other daggers, a sword, a bow, and a quiver filled with arrows, she set a helmet upon her head, strolled to the barns, reached for a nearby torch and set fire to the building. As she was a mile away from the castle, the structure radiated in fire, she stood there a while meditating of the past she just scorched, then she smiled with relief, turned around and kept on walking.

She kept roaming until an Inn came across, _The Houseless Bastard_. inside there were three silent old man who glared at Aalyson for only a few second before they realised, they did not care. She understood, she did not care either, torching a castle with your father in it, does that to people.

"A room, please" she requested, the Innkeeper pointed with his head to his left, to a room that sure hasn't seen better days, and it never will, Innkeeper turned to her, and said "Ten pieces a night".

At midnight, tears filled her eyes, she hated that place, that family, but still that's no excuse to ignite a castle. At the next day, early in the morning she walked to the back of the Inn, kneeled and prayed to the Seven, asking forgiveness for her actions, she then rose, and promised herself to never let emotions seduce her to do more malicious deeds, but then she remembered all the times she had no opinion on any matter of her life, so she promised to deliver voice to those who have none, but she also promised herself to never let anybody fuck with her ever again, or they will choke with their own balls upside down, with hungry beasts approaching.


	3. Joseth

"He should have buried me, not all the way around" said Joseth while resisting to burst in tears in front of the other men, "It's war Joe, shit happens when kings play the game of thrones" said Barlan, "revenge, glory, that is what we were promised, if we fought for the ki… the Shit in the North, but all I got was, an arrow to the eye, and my son sliced from head to feet".

At midnight, Joe was tidying up his belongings onto his horse, that's when Barlan emerged from the darkness. "What are you doing?" asked Barlan. "How old am I Barlan?".

"Four and fifty".

"Four and fucking fifty, and yet I am bossed around by a babe calling himself the King in the North, walking around like he owns the place, just because he is a Stark, well not anymore for me I am departing this shithole".

"And where in seven hells is that where you're leaving Joseth".

"Who the fuck knows, … I shall head wherever I desire to go, no more following, it is time for me to become the king of my own self, and don't try to stop me Barlan".

"Joseth, you are my brother, yes we did not share a womb, but shit, we shared blood in the battlefield for years, and as far as I know, blood is thicker than water in the womb, this idea of yours sounds like a thing I'd like to sign up for".

"Let's depart then, brother".

When the horses were ready, Joe told Barlan to wait, that he had to do something before their departure, Joe walked to the woods, where he found the thickest tree on his sight, that is where he snuck behind, dropped his pants, crouched and began to defecate, after he was finished, with a small shovel he picked the big turd, and put it on a box.

He walked to Robb's tent sneaking, making sure he was not watched, he peaked into the tent, it was empty, as he entered, he placed the box to the main desk, that is where he heard a noise, it was some woman he couldn't recall her name, she was asleep, Joe was relieved, he then turned and picked a paper, quill, and feather, and wrote a message, "For our grace, the great King of the North", put the note on top of the box and silently left the tent, as he was walking away, Robb entered the tent, a few seconds later, Robb yelled "The fuck is the meaning of this shit".


	4. Zhi Mi

"We'll take camp here, good spot, lots of… forest stuff, Oscur, get some food, I'll get lumber, Zhi-Mi set up camp would ya", commanded Andros, "How come she gets to make camp, while we out there wit who knows wat", Oscur complained, "Because Oscur, if something jumps at you is because, it is stupid beyond measure, or thrice bigger than you" mocked Andros.

"If something jumps at you Os, make sure to bring me souvenir, like its head, oh wait bring me its ass, just to laugh a while", japed Zhi-Mi. So then the Westerosi left in one direction and the gargantuan black man left in another, Zhi sighed, she started to unpack the camping equipment, and begun assembling the tents.

After Zhi finished the tents, she felt somewhat thirsty, she swore to hear a lake nearby, which she arrived by following her ears, she approached the water, took out a flask and filled it with river water, she drank it, as she finished, a voice from behind flimsy and pathetic made a mundane sound, "I can give ye something else to swallow", Zhi turned around to see a fat bandit just a bit taller than her, he look drunk, and to not have felt a soft bed in probably a few days, neither a bath due to his horrid emanating stench.

She did not care, she put the flask back in her belt, and walked to camp, sadly she was interrupted by yet another bandit, swirling his lips with his tongue, he had two big eyes which seems as if they were about to pop out of their sockets any moment, "where ar'ya goin sweety?, play time is bout to begin", said the creepy man.

Zhi-Mi in that moment lost all sense of patience, she kick the eye creep in exactly his balls, he bent rapidly, she drew her sword, and cut half the bandit's face, fast as lightning, then she cleaned her sword in the bandits back, as half the bandit's face and head fell to the ground forward, and the rest of his body backwards.

The fat bandit made a run for it, she threw a knife, which caught the bandit's head and sent him straight to a nearby tree., Zhi approached the tree, removed the dagger, cleaned it, and continue walking to camp. The other two group members were not there yet, she was glad, she knew if Andros found out she just merciless killed two men, he would rage and scream at her, for he despises killing, he only kills when it's absolutely necessary, he prefers to punch the shit out of his opponents, and let them live so they can be ashamed of their defeat, and if they came for revenge, he would be ready, to fight them harder, only to duplicate the shame, and duplicate Andros happiness, he had only killed three man in his life, and those were probably the most dangerous men in all of Essos.


	5. Oscur

"Go get food Os, go get lumber Os, go get shit Os, damn I hate being tall and useful", Oscur was wandering the woods trying to find something to eat for him and his friends, hiked and strolled with nothing in sight, nothing to kill, what a shame, if Os were not be able to find food, the group would starve that night, for there was not a single living beast, among the sounds of the forest, a snuff of hungered filled Oscur's ears, he rapidly turned backwards, Os gazed at fura lot of it, the Essos man tilted his head upwards, it was then when he realized a wild bear appeared out of nowhere.

"Ju gotta be da biggest modafucker in dis shitty forest", the bear went down, and stood up again, growling a mighty roar, Os tighten his arse cheeks, and ran to a tree. The bear followed him, then attempted to climb, "Oh hell no!, you ain't eatin me, 'cause imma eat ju bitch.".

Os jumped down to the bear's back. "Gotcha!", the bear then walked back, and fell onto its backside to the ground. "Oh ju wanna wrestle heh?, we gon wrestle then", with Os on top of the bear, it rolled to its side and started to sprint, then repeatedly while running, the bear started jumping and falling to its side, but Os knew better, he held on tight, the bear was getting tired, made one final attempt to crush Os against a tree, success, for the bear, Os was laying in the ground almost knocked out, the bear stood up, and prepare to strike, but then Os jumped at the bear with his machete and stabbed the beast in the neck up to its brains.

Andros had return already with some lumber, he was chatting with Zhi-Mi, she looked down to clean her shoe, when a nasty big thing was tossed and dropped in front of her, she flinched back, and looked at it, "Da fuck is this?!". Zhi and Andros turned to their side, in the little hill was Os with a bear head hide on top of his head, "a bear's ass, bitch, just like ju asked". Andros looked at Zhi, and Zhi at Andros, they burst in laughter, immediately joined by Oscur, he walked down the hill took a misstep, and fell to the ground, "fuck!". Andros and Zhi laughed even harder.


	6. Aalyson II

And just like that, Aaly was halfway to King's Landing, with her chin up, her hand in her sword, and the other one inside her nose. She was not looking down to her step, she stumbled and fell, "Shit", all of her arrows fell to the ground, and one by one she was picking them up, some of them with a little bit of mud in them, all back to the quiver.

Outside Aaly seemed very content, she was, partially. Throughout her childhood, Aaly heard about the roads and how ataxic they were, but since her departure from the burned castle, she has not encounter a single sliver of danger. The suspense was killing her from the inside, with each step she was more, focused, more attent, and more paranoiac as well, any sound would make her flinch, as cats flinch with water.

Her smile kept widening, out of insanity due to the quietness, everything was so tranquil, that bothered her much, started to shake, started to shake like a Dothraki naked, beyond The Wall, but her imagination of any impending danger stopped when she heard something else out there, her doom she thought, but no, it was a battle, she growed curious of this clashing of swords, so she kept fast walking towards the skirmish, she climbed a hill and below was a village with bandits, villagers, and soldier from King's Landing.

 _Might as well,_ this as a way to start a new life, to fight for the innocent, also to face her fears, and of course, to not go insane on the road, it seemed a good cause, and entirely it was.

Aaly charged a bandit, but he managed to counter her attack. she threw him a knife, it was no good, he dodged the knife and charged at her to successfully knocking her down, he hold his sword above his head ready to finish her, but it was then moments away from death, where two arrows were shot above the knees of the bandit, and out of nowhere, an unarmed man dressed in an odd tunic-armor of black, red, and gold, jumped at the bandit, and struck him in the face, sending the defeated one to sleep.

A man appeared at her side he was tall as a mountain, also dressed in a tunic-armor but his was white, black and red. but what took most of her attention was that his skin was black as coal. "GIT AP!" he loudly said, with a thunder-like voice, "Dis no place for small gurls", he pushed her to the side, and kept walking, and behind her was a woman in a blue, black, and red tunic-armor, same stature as her, _she is as small as me, what is the difference between her and me?_.

Three man approached the mystery lady, she jumped in the air and kicked the first one in the head, that kick alone, sent the bandit into dreamland. The second man had a great sword, he swinged it horizontally in the middle, she crouched to dodge the blade, when the blade had past she gave an uppercut to the bandit, sending him and his teeth flying backwards. she quickly turned, and spin towards the third bandit to elbow him in the throat, leaving him in the ground struggling for breath. Aalyson was amazed, her mouth was open, her back curved, and eyes wide open. _Oh, thats the difference._

In a few minutes, around probably fifty knights on top of their horses rode into town, the fight was over. Aaly saw a gathering of soldiers in the middle of the village. The soldiers were surrounding two men, and one woman, _those are ones from before._ The trio were being questioned, and interrogated on the spot, they were forced to surrender, Aaly felt danger and hided in a basket. she peeked and saw the soldiers escorting out the trio "Let's get this three to King's Landing!" a guard screamed, _I need to follow them, they need to teach me how to fight, how to survive._


	7. Joseth II

"Riverrun, one of my friends is from this place", said Barlan.

"Oh truly?, where is he now?", asked Joe.

"Dead".

"Sorry to hear that".

"It's alright, he was fucking annoying".

"Let's drink to that then".

"Aye".

"I like the wine".

"Aye… so what are we going to do now, stay here for a few days?, then what?".

"That is what I wanted to ask you, how would you feel about traveling east to Essos?".

"Essos, that… that is a big decision Joseth".

"We could finally see what is outside of Westeros, get away from this shithole for a while".

"Alright I'll go east, but first I need to say goodbye to my dear sister, at White Harbor".

"Of course, uhh shit".

"What is it?".

"White Harbor, it means we will have to pass through Robb Stark's territory, which means going through a war field".

"Damn, Joe, I know it's hard but if you want me out of Westeros, we first have to journey to White Harbor".

"Don't worry lad, we'll get there, now let's go, White Harbor awaits".

"Aren't we staying here a few days?".

"Fuck that, why, there is nothing here for us".

"Indeed".


	8. Andros II

"You stand before a captain of the guard Ser Dereq of Oldtown, state thine name and beeswax" said the captain,

Andros then looked to his shackles and his friends', he knew if he makes a mistake in the interrogation it could mean the end for the life of his, and his companions, so he responded "My name is Yorma, from the noble House Therswallows, in other words you mother is a whore, and my beeeeeswax here is to tell your shity king that Incesteros is quite proud of him, but requests that your grace cut the horseshit at once".

"I have to be honest, I did not expect that, it was somewhat amusing, for that you and your friends have a choice; A, you are sent to The Wall, or B, you die, your choice".

"How about secret option C?, you let us go, and all kinds of harm will come to you?".

"How about I just kill you right now?", the captain pointed at an archer "You, kill the smart mouth". The archer drew his bow, and shot the arrow aiming for Andros' forehead, Andros caught the arrow, broke it on the tip, threw the pointy end to the captain's eye, Andros reached for his balls where he had a smoke bomb hidden there, for future inconvenients of course.

The room was filled with smoke, it was then when the trio undid their shuckles, fought off some guards, and reached for their weapons, four soldiers charged at the trio, Oscur reached his club and swinged it as fast wind, and as strong as falling castle debris. the four soldiers flew backwards a couple meters.

As they exited the building they were at, they beheld before them probably the entire city guard at their doorstep, a huge gate at their right suddenly opened, at the other side was a girl about nine and ten, she yelled "Hurry this way, this way is freedom". the trio stared at each other, and ran towards the girl, of course all the guards followed them as if they had the last bottle of wine in the world, as they passed the gate, the girl closed it, quickly Andros pulled another surprise from his balls, and threw two bombs at the gates, quickly the gates burst in flames, but by the time the guards were through, the escapees were long gone.


	9. Aalyson III

"I think we lost em" said the mystery woman. The group found themselves in a cave north of King's Landing, close to the God's Eye river. Out of breath Aaly said "That is the fastest and longest I've ever run in my life". The Westerosi looking man responded "First thing; this is nothing, you should have seen Oscur here", pointed at the big man, "He once ran away from the biggest, baddest lion we've ever seen, I swear he could have outrun an arrow, big man hates lions", he took a deep breath, "Second thing; we are very grateful, not to be rude but… who da fuck are you?".

"I recognize her", said the man who seems to be named Oscur, he continued "She was at da town we got arrested at, trying to be da hero of da day". "My name is Aalyson, I abandon my House name when I burned the castle that was once my home". Aaly said proudly.

The trio looked at each other. "That is rough lass, now tell us why did you saved us", said the Westerosi. "I was raised with no word, no opinion, so when I was finally free from my castellan father, I uh, decided to fight for those who have no voice, and give them one, then I saw you three fight, I saved you so you would be in debt with me, thus ask you to train me" Aaly explained.

"How about you join us?" the Westerosi replied, while the giant sighed, and the woman cursed. "We have seen some pretty crazy shit so far in our lives, so I know a good heart when I see one, but I can also sense you are in the brink of either becoming a really good person, or a complete maniac, that is why I want you to join us, plus would be good to have another Westerosi in our group, my name is Andros from Dorne, this big fellow here is Oscur from Sothoryos, and the lady is Zhi-Mi or Zhi for short she is from...". "None your damn business that's where I am from" Zhi rudely interrupted. "alright...I was thinking of a name for us, the Indestructible Bastards" said Andros.

"Fuck ju and jur name ideas, I am sick and tired of dis shit, you been babbling dis topic since Qarth" Os complained. "How about The Speakers" Aaly suggested, the original trio agreed "I like it".


	10. Joseth III

"And then she said 'What sword' " Barlan japed. Joe burst in laughter shortly followed by Barlan. "You always succeed at making me piss myself" replied while laughing. "Well you know what I say; A day without laughter is a day wasted".

"Oh yes, but that saying of yours almost got you killed back in the Mad King's day".

"Totally worth the almost execution, those fingernails ha, is almost as if he was asking for a jest".

"You old rascal".

"Red Fork huh, haven't been here for a while, how far are we from Blue Fork?".

"A day at most. Back in Riverrun, I heard about a wedding happening at The Twins, a big one, wanna slip inside, eat some food, drink some wine before we make it to White Harbor?".

"I don't know Joe, something tells me we should actually wait after the wedding to even cross The Neck".

"So you are afraid of free food, free drinks, and possible women?".

"It's not that, It is this hunch I have".

"Last time you had a hunch, we missed the biggest whore party in the entire history of Westeros".

"Well also thanks to my hunches, you and I are alive and Elyoth is dead".

"How dare you bring that bastard's name into the conversation."

"Facts are facts, you like them or not it does not matter, they are still facts".

"Barlan, trust me, this wedding is going to be fun, we are old, this is the time of our lives, let's go and have some fun, before we meet the Stranger".

"Alright, but if shit goes down, and we come out alive, you will owe me".

"Go to sleep old man".

"Ha, look who's talking".


	11. Andros III

"Where we goin' again?" asked Os. "North to this, um, War of the Five Kings thing" responded Andros, "The Neck then, that would be a good first stop for this quest of ours" added Aaly. "Wat 'bout me neck?" confused was Os. "The Neck is what divides The North and South of Westeros, watched and supervised by The Lord of The Twins" said Zhi. Everybody stopped and looked at Zhi. "What?, my mother was scholar".

"To the Twins we go then, see what's going on there, see if they need some arse kicking" said Andros. "So how did you all three met?" asked Aaly.

"It is a painfully long story to tell Aaly, can I call you Aaly?, yes?, awesome, well long story short: I met Oscur when we were about to be sold in a slave auction, and I helped him escape. Zhi-Mi I met her a year later, and we asked her to train us in The Art of Combat, it was hard to convince her, but she only agreed 'cause she liked to hurt us". Zhi then added "Liked?, I still do".

"Wat's dis place?" Os said while surveying the surroundings. "This place my big friend is, if my memory is not playing with me, this place is the… Green Fork?" as he finished his sentence he look at Aaly for approval, she nodded her head, Andros continued "Yes!, the Green Fork". "Why is called dat?" Os continued asking. "Who da fuck knows" replied Andros. Aaly then tried to answer "It is called that be...". Zhi interrupted her "Silence!", then she whispered "Do you hear that?". Out of the trees, a small creature emerged rapidly.

"A lion pup!" exclaimed Os. He immediately rushed to hug it, and pick it up. "Wait, wait, wait, time off, I thought you were afraid of lions?" asked Andros. "I was afraid of Da Great Lion of Gorza'ga 'cause it could have eat me whole in two bites, da madafaka was colossally ginormagantuan".

"I'll name you Winston" Os said to the pup. "A lion named Winston, now this is fucked up" commented Zhi. "What is a lion doing so far from south-east of Westeros?" asked Aaly. Andros replied, "As I recall saying earlier; Who da fuck knows".


	12. Aalyson IV

_Oscur uses his strength, Zhi uses her speed, and Andros has a mixture of both, so what should I be?, We made a stop just before arriving to The Twins, Os and Andros are in charge of food and settlement. Zhi in the other hand is in charge of… well me, because my body is similar to her's, she will be my mentor in the path of mastering The Art of Combat, that's what they call it, far to the east they have a philosophy, a way of converting the barbarian act of fighting into a smooth, beautiful and well choreographed art._

 _I have heard of The Art of Combat, back in my childhood, I thought it was fake, but deep inside of me wanted to believe, but each time I saw men fight like animals, that belief started fading away. Until I met these three, they were all taught in the multiple branches of The Art of Combat, for instance The Way of the Sword, The Dance of Daggers, The Storm of Arrows, between others. it seemed as a thing of another world, It was kind of, if you consider Essos another world._

 _Zhi says, Swordsmen in the east do not even touch a real sword until they are.. well men, an entire childhood, and youth, trying to master a sword without a sword, now that is crazy, but interesting. Zhi shows me no mercy, unlike Andros philosophy to do have mercy with all your enemies, be ruthless, but merciful, 'Our group brings the pain, but not death', that's what he teaches me, and reminds that to the rest of the group everyday, nobody hasn't told me why he thinks this way, but sounds like it is the righteous way, also a bit hypocritical since, he has killed three men, 'Some men can be saved, other men need to not be killed, but erased from existence', he also says, since I met them, I've learn a lot, not enough to even stand in a fight against any of them, but to atleast break some bones to the average Westerosi._

"Let's move" said Os, "Agreed big man, if we walk at a fast pace, we will reach The Twins by a little later to sundown". The party started walking for a couple hours, after they climbed a hill they had a clear sight at The Twins, also a good ear to listen the culling down there, _Trouble_ , "Everybody, prepare for battle, we are going in" commanded Andos, _Oh shit, this is where I'm gonna die isn't it._


	13. Joseth IV

The Twins were filled with people, like a plague they were gathering, North men were beastly drunk, while The Twinsers were rather sober, and among all these fools, were Joe and Barlan, drinking away their past, as if there is no tomorrow.

Barlan was more sober than Joseth, even though they were not as drunk as Stark's men. North men were celebrating as if they just conquered Essos itself. as if they were about to own their own personal whore house, their festivity was about to be their doom.

Crossbowmen exited tents and begun shooting bolts, making it rain some would say. A skirmish started, Barland and Joseth were drunk, but ready to fight, as Twins men came right at them, the old duo killed them with swiftness, in their youth they were trained by the same Swordmaster Dao Shi, a strict man from Essos.

Nobody was of enough skill to kill either Joe or Barlan, moving as fast as lightning, they both had great swords, Joe swung his as if it were a normal sword, and Barlan younger than Joe, swung his as if it were a dagger, but it was then when age betrayed Barlan, he was shot in the shoulder with a crossbow bolt.

Barlan was pushed back, he did not mind it, so he rushed to the shooter, but the crossbowman shot again, Joe took notice of this and threw himself against the bolt, he was hit just below his chest between his ribs, another crossbowman came and shot at Barlan in the lower neck. Joe crawled to his friend, Barlan struggled to speak, out of his bloody mouth spurts he seemed to say "brother". then the flame of life that once inhabited inside Barlan was gone forever, Joe turned around, the two crossbowmen were finishing reloading, an arrow was shot at each crossbow, breaking them beyond repair.

A huge man, seemed to be flying or falling with style towards one of the crossbowmen, wielded a club almost his size, the big man struck the crossbowman, thrusting the man backwards about a couple of meters. But the huge man was not alone, almost at the same time of him arrived a lady who seemed to be frozen in the position of some sort of flying kick. Joe has seen these moves before, in his old master Dao Shi.


	14. Andros IV

"We need to withdraw these old men da fuck outta here people!" yelled Andros. _They are old as castles, but they move as if they were youngsters, as if they knew The Art of Combat, mhhm Westerosi that know the eastern ways?, Dao Shi! of course, Zhi-Mi's grand father, he is the only Zhanshi besides Zhi-Mi who ever set foot on Westeros, I remember old Dao telling stories of two young boys as his pupils, but that was years ago, maybe these two are those two, AWESOME!._

Andros had a bow, running while clearing the way for the rest of the group carrying a corpse, and a possible future corpse. A bowman shot an arrow aiming for Aaly, Andros caught the arrow midway, threw it back to the original shooter's shoulder.

He drew an arrow, ready for any other archer, thats where he spotted another one, the archer shot an arrow, and at the same time Andros shot his, Andros managed to intercept the enemy arrow with his own. then he rolled in the ground and threw a rock at the archer's head.

Andros is right handed, what makes him so fast at shooting and reloading his arrows, is he does not place his arrow in the left side but rather in the right side of the bow, same result, much faster reloading, another thing; he carries three arrows in his hand at all times, to shoot them almost simultaneously. Another thing he does is he shoots with his two hands rather than only one.

 _Finally, we are getting away from this bloody place, there are just too many soldiers, we have skill, but sometimes numbers overwhelm skill only sometimes like this occasion, we need to reach the checkpoints before we can go to camp, if not they will track our arses down, but we need to do it fast, fast as wind._

The Speakers finally arrived to camp. Oscur, healer of the team rapidly check on Winston, and turned to the wounded old man, he remove the bolt, and gave him a weird mixture of herbs to begin healing his wound, after a couple of minutes, Os approached the rest of the group saying "Modafucka is gon live".

 _ **...To Be Continued in the next book**_


End file.
